Fly Home Love Bird
by LanaKrios
Summary: When Mr. Burke sends the Lone Wanderer his final letter, she finds out that she actually does love him, and she will not have him leaving her. /Oneshot/


__I'm not the biggest Fallout fan, guys, going to tell you that now. A friend of mine asked for Burke/Wanderer fanfiction and yes, I obliged.

* * *

><p><em>I can not live like this. Wanting you. NEEDING you! But unable to have you. <em>

_I'm afraid I must insist we cease this charade._

_I beg your forgiveness. I'm sorry to have made you wait in that hell-hole for so long. Waiting for the summons to my side that never came._

_Fly free my little love bird. Fly up and out of that filth. _

_I wish that I could have you, and the thought of another man getting to have you, breaks my heart. _

_But, I'd rather you were set free, than waiting eternally for me. I'm growing tired of this burden of mine. This toiling away for humanity, building a new world for mankind. I'm not even sure they will appreciate all the efforts I am making for them. But it is a burden I shall continue to carry, because someone must. And I am a man of responsibility. _

_Good luck my love-bird. Fly free and be happy._

_Yours Truly,_

_-Burke_

Artemis shut off her pipboy quickly and shook her head in denial. Even though the only reason she flirted with Burke in the first place was to get him to ignore Megaton's bomb, his consistent letters had forced him to quickly grow on her. Dare she say it; she may just have feelings for the bastard.

Arty gathered her guns and stimpaks and prepared to leave her shack in Megaton. Last she heard, Burke was staying all nice and cozy at Tennpenny Tower. She left the rickety gates of Megaton and headed South towards Burke.

The trip to Tennpenny Tower was a long one. Filled with silly battles with random raiders and silly wild animals, but she made it regardless. And, with a little palm greasing with her limited cap supply, she was allowed access to the Tower.

She immediately wished she could have been able to find better clothes. Everyone in the tower was dressed as nicely as they could, all of the clothes were a little stained, but a lot nicer than the settler clothes she still had from Megaton. She made a detour to one of the merchants on the bottom floor that was selling dresses much like the ones the ladies here were wearing. Artemis sighed when she handed over a pretty nice amount of her ever dwindling caps, she would have to take some jobs sometime.

She took the green dress away from the merchant and slipped into an open restroom to change. She slid the pretty looking fabric over her head and pulled the dress down to fit perfectly. Arty looked down at her dirty shoes and shrugged; no use in buying pretty shoes, really, she'd be out in the wasteland soon.

Artemis trudged into the lobby of the Tower and approached the guard at the front desk. With the friendliest smile she could muster, she leaned over the desk slightly. "Hello, I'm looking for my dear friend, Mr. Burke. We were supposed to have a meeting today." She crooned, trying to appeal to the guard.

In response, the guard scoffed and pointed to the elevator. "Top floor. Pretty door. Can't miss it." He grunted.

The elevator ride was slightly terrifying. Why anyone would keep using this thing while it shuddered its way up to their floors was beyond her. She shrugged it off and made her way into the hall when the doors opened and was able to spot the 'pretty door' easily. She stood before it and took a shaky breath before rapping on the door.

She could hear Burke's voice on the other side of the door. "Oh, I do hope this is important, I'm in no mood for…" he stopped in the middle of angrily swinging the door open and gaped at the sight before him. "A-Artemis?"

Arty chuckled, "Awe, you're in no mood for me?" she deliberately teased. "Mmm, and just as I was going to decline ending a charade." She smiled.

Burke couldn't hide his excitement, even though he had set his little love-bird free, she had come back to him. Maybe everything would work out. He could keep her here with him while he did his work for mankind. He shook his head slightly. "No. You should not be here." He whispered, trying to hide the excitement in his face. "I will only break your heart, my love."

The Wanderer smiled and took a step towards him. "Good thing I have a heart of steel, then." She took his face in her hands and brought him closer to her. She could smell his cologne when she was this close. Which was surprising, considering how hard it was to get anything like cologne now-a- days.

Burke smiled; this was why he loved her. She could turn even the worst situations into sunny ones. He bravely leaned forward and kissed those velvety lips like he had dreamed of doing since meeting her. "This is terribly inconvenient, my love." He stated as they parted.

Artemis smiled; "Having your lover live with you?" she prodded.

"No." he paused as he cradled her warm cheek in his palm. "Loving you so much." He pulled her into his apartment, quickly shutting the door behind him and crushed his lips to hers, allowing his hands to wander her beautiful body for the first time.


End file.
